In conventional and current xylophones, the tone-producing members may be classified into three types: the flat strip type, the curved strip type, and the hollow pipe type.
The sound or tone producing members of the flat strip type are mounted on a triangular or circular frame with fixing parts made of rigid material. However, the sound quality of this type of xylophone is poor when the tone-producing members are contacted, because the supporting frame and the fixing parts are in contact with the tone-producing members, thereby hindering or offsetting generation of melodious notes or tones.
In contrast, xylophones having hollow pipes have excellent tonal qualities. However, these also have disadvantages. Since the pipes are not fixed in place, the respective foam-rubber pads are susceptible to damage. As well, because the tone-producing pipes tend to be small pipes that have a larger curved part, the actual area which can be struck is also quite narrow and small. Therefore, it is rather difficult to strike the exact part of the pipe so as to create a particular tone. Finally, since the tone-producing pipes are not fixed, the pipes could easily be lost or damaged when the xylophone is moved or handled excessively, thus providing an added inconvenience to the user.